Beyond Princess
by Snippet
Summary: Mia's about to turn 21 and life couldn't be better; She and Michael are known as the most passionate couple in all of Manhattan. While everyone else is off doing their own thing Mia starts to feel lonely. Will she be forced to spend the rest of spring wit
1. Author Notes

I have the pleasure of writing this story based on my favorite book series. I hope I don't ruin the novels or deface them. I really love the novels and would never want to ruin them for anyone. I truly love Mia and Michael. They inspire me so much and make me want to read until there is no more. At this point, there is no more until the wonderful Meg Cabot puts out the latest Princess Saga. That is why I've decided to take the book where I want it to go. Meg can just fill me in on the details between now and when the story I'm creating takes place. So, please, comment and tell me what you think because I hope to make not only me happy but the people who read this happy.  
  
Love, Anna 


	2. Know the Story

Mia's 21st birthday is just around the corner and things are going pretty well for Mia; her and Michael are known as the most passionate couple in all of Manhattan, Michael is at the top of his class at Columbia getting ready for graduate, and Mia is holding down the fort while Mom, Frank, and the little one have gone to open Helen's new gallery in Italy.  
  
Though things are going pretty well, Michael seems to be holding something back from Mia. He insists it's nothing to worry about but Mia is still worried. Lily is studying in Switzerland and though Tina is just a hop, skip, and jump away at New York University, it's just not the same as having your best childhood friend there to consult with. Plus, the fact that it's Lily's brother whom we're talking about and Lily a genius doesn't hurt. Will Mia be able to get Michael to open up? Or will he continue to hold back? 


	3. April 5th 6th

**_April 5th, 2:55 pm, The Loft_**

I was sitting here with Fat Louie on my stomach, watching old reruns of _Baywatch_ when I heard a knock on the door. I wasn't expecting anyone this afternoon. I approached the door slowly; Louie gave me a sleepy look. I tried to be gentle when removing him from my stomach, in fear I might make him mad and he might eat another sock. When I came to the door I looked out the small "peep" hole. No one was there. I opened the door, but not before grabbing Frank's baseball bat. I held the bat up and opened the door. To my surprise there was no need for the bat. I looked down at our doormat to find two dozen long stemmed yellow roses. The first thing that came to mind was my freshman year of high school; we had "Secret Snowflakes", as someone's "snowflake" you had to give them little presents throughout the week without revealing who we were. I hoped and prayed (well maybe not prayed but I sure hoped A LOT) that it was Michael. It wasn't Michael though it ended up being Boris. So, the first thing that came to mind was Boris, but this time it wasn't Boris. I bent down, cradling the yellow roses in my long arms then a pink shimmery card caught my eye. When I opened the card it read:

_You are my light, my love, my cause._

_For you I wake._

_For you I live._

_I dream of our ETERNITY._

_I was meant to be_

_Safely sailing on a sea of you and me._

Love, CracKING

I could have kicked myself; I actually had to think about who CracKING was. When it finally registered that they were from Michael, I gushed. I squealed! I'm not only dating the man I've wanted for practically my whole life but he ended up being even better than I could have ever imagined. 

I don't know if he dropped them off, he has class until 4 p.m. today. He's a constant mystery to me, but I can read him so well sometimes. It's really the best thing to ever happen in my life.

****

**_April 6th 7:00 am, The Loft_**

Turns out Michael had Lars do his dirty work yesterday. That's quite all right though. I'm a firm believer that the thought counts. At least Michael wrote the poem (which now sits on my vanity mirror). I woke up this morning to rain. Can you believe it? It's raining on a Friday. I have class in an hour. Reluctantly, I am dragging myself to the Library where my history research class is meeting to discuss philosophers' theories. Today's topic how accurate could one man be? Personally, I'd rather go back to princess lessons than go meet with the kids who sit at Starbucks all day and think they know things because they've read a few books. I'm starting to sound like Grandmere. In fact, it was Grandmere that suggested I take the course to "further enhance my worldly knowledge". I'm stuck taking history research and contemporary social issues. If it weren't for those classes, I wouldn't be in college. I see no point in going to college for something that silly. Instead I'm taking some courses down at the YMCA on computer-aided drawing. I don't see a future for in anything for me but ruling a small European country.

I wish I still had Hans to lug me around. I need to get dressed and hop on the subway. I hate being grown up.

****

**_April 6th 11:00 am, Ho's Deli_**

I'm waiting to meet Michael here. He seems to be the only one around these days. Tina and her new boyfriend Tom are always attending some speaker at NYU, Lily's off in Switzerland, & my whole family is out of the United States. I wouldn't even mind having Grandmere around for a few days. Michael seems busy too. I know he's a full time student and needs to finish his exams so he can get his diploma but, I'm really lonely. I don't know if he's avoiding me but he always seems to be doing something that he can't involve me in. We'll see how lunch goes today. Last time I saw him was Tuesday and even then we barely got to talk. He left me to watch a movie by myself while he did something on the Internet. Granted, it WAS _Dirty Dancing _but he's never turned it down before. His parents were hosting a benefit in the city so we were alone. He is usually all up for some (what he likes to call) MeMia time but when I tried to retrieve him from his bedroom his shut his monitor off and said he'd be right there. He eventually came out but by that point Johnny and Baby had already expressed their feelings though "dancing" so the mood was totally ruined.

Maybe I'm not cutting him enough slack. I mean it IS a strenuous time for soon-to-be-college graduates. He's coming now. Let's hope for a good lunch.


	4. April 8th

**_April 8th 2:00 am Tina's Dorm Room_**

Lunch was great on Friday. Michael even skipped his last class to spend the afternoon in Central Park with me. I talked to him about how neglected I was feeling. He apologized and said he'd make a conscious effort to focus more of his attention on me rather than silly stuff on the computer. He said that school was no big deal and that his last exam will be on Tuesday so he basically is done with school. I really miss my sophomore year in high school. Michael was a freshman at Columbia and he seemed to be a little less grown up. I must confess, I think the reason why I am being so paranoid about Michael and I it's just that I am almost 21. I have never felt this grown up before. I always expected Michael to be the grown up one but now, I feel that Michael and I are closer in age than we've ever been. Not literally of course, but as you get older age seems to become insignificant.

Michael said all of this on Friday. I believed him too. Saturday was no different. I spent the day at his house watching _Lifetime_ made for T.V. movies till 3 pm. After he didn't come out of his bedroom for two hours I just grabbed my coat and left. I decided I needed a weekend away from the loft. I set out dry food for Fat Louie, hid all my socks, left a note just incase my family decided to come home 2 months early, and left for NYU.

Tina invited me to stay with her and experience campus life. I must say, it's nothing special. When I got there is was already 5 pm. We ate dinner in the Student Café (Tina said it was essential for the full campus experience) where we had veggie dogs and water. After that we met Tom at Yokoko's Coffee house and listened to some Indie poetry, well, I listened to what I could hear over Tina's and Tom's constant lip smacking. When we went back to Tina's dorm she introduced me to her roommate Kara. She was staying in tonight and seemed pretty cool so I suggested that Tina and Tom head on over to the Frat party themselves. Tina asked why I didn't want to experience college life head on. I said, "I am. I don't have a dorm room at home do I??" Tina laughed nervously she knew something was up. I just wasn't up for talking about it. I hate being alone. Michael hasn't called me. I think he's mad at me for leaving. According to Kara I have every right to be upset but not to ignore Michael because boys don't take hints well. 

We're watching _Sleepless in Seattle_ in Kara and Tina's room. I think I'm just going to crash out.

April 8th 6:00 pm Subway 

I'm on my way home from NYU. No call from Michael yet. I'm a little worried. Maybe I went overboard this time. My cell phone is ringing! Gotta cut it short.

**_April 8th 6:30 pm The Loft_**

It was Lily! I cannot believe she called. She's been gone for almost three months and all I have gotten were a few post cards reading, "Guten Tag von Deutschland!!" & "Greetings from the Alps!" She's over there having the time of her life and I'm here in the slumps of New York City wishing my boyfriend would just give me one ounce of his attention. I'm done feeling sorry for myself. Lily called to wish me happy birthday in German. She said just in case she couldn't call me on my actual birthday. She's having an awesome time and has met several guys. Apparently Swiss men like short girls with squished in faces from America. Haha. No, Lily isn't ugly. She has potential. In fact she's really grown into herself these past eight years. She's the same height but her face is less squished then it was. I'm glad to say I have grown into myself a little bit too. My hair has been tamed down, my feet look a little more proportional to my body, and I actually have a B cup! Michael tells me I get prettier each day. I miss him. Maybe I'll call him a little later when he's in what I like to call his "mellow mode" it's the best time to get through to him. Gah, I miss him sooooooo much.


	5. April 10th 13th

**_April 10th 4:30 am The Loft_**

I called Michael at 1:00 am after about two hours of tossing and turning in bed. I couldn't stand it any longer. Since I last wrote nothing has happened. Michael had't called and I hadn't made an honest attempt to see him. I figured he'd call me like he has in the past. That's only if I don't call him only minutes after fighting. I could not stand it to see us unhappy. The only thing is that, we weren't fighting. This time we were just not talking.  He's my best friend. Well, the most accessible best friend I have at the moment. With Lily gone and Tina escapaiding around the city with her boyfriend, I'm alone without Michael. So, I called him despite the time of night/morning it was. He answered. He sounded like he'd been up already. Good thing. Though Michael is a calm person, he doesn't like being awoken. We talked for a while. He said he's just been busy with one of the biggest things he's ever done and that he's been basically pulling his hair out over it. I asked him why he couldn't pass it on to someone else and get rid of the stress. He said he needs to do it himself because if it doesn't come out just the way he wants it he'll be kicking himself for years to come. I figured it had to do with one of the three websites he runs and didn't ask him about it. I don't get the whole world of website of building and I'm not too concerned about the details of the whole thing I just want my Michael back. We decided to meet here at the loft at 5:00 pm later today. I'm going to cook my finest batch of Chinese food, make the best cupcakes I can make, and possibly a little wine. I hope everything goes well. I miss going to bed and falling asleep in Michael's arms.

**_April 11th 12:00 pm Contemporary Social Issues_**

Today's topic: How the War in Iraq is Still Effecting Us Years Later 

            **Though that wasn't along time ago, I believe people have forgotten it has even happened. Once we got out of there people forgot about all the innocent soldiers that died as well as the civilians. There is nothing we can do about the situation over in Iraq now, I believe if we were to go back there we'd just cause more unnecessary problems. I also believe our top officials should keep their minds set on the problems here in America itself. Like how jobs are steadily on the rise, how are we to maintain them? Also, what kind of president we want to be running this country in three years. So, the question is, how the War in Iraq is Still Effecting Us Years Later? It isn't affecting the general public in anyway, the people we need to worry about are parents, husbands, wives, brothers, sisters, daughters, and sons of the soldiers that went there and fought for "good old Mr. Bush" back in 2003. **

What can I say? I'm a hardcore liberal. 15 years of living with a feminist for a mother has set me on no other path. That paragraph is not my best, but I just wanted to get it over with so I could reminisce about the night I had with Michael. It couldn't have been better. We ate my Chinese food and cake. He loved both. Drank two full bottles of wine and he stayed the night so, I got my wish to sleep in his arms again.. One of the best nights with Michael I've ever had. It's such a shame he had to go and continue working on his "project" as he calls it. I had class this morning anyway. Now, I'm sitting here in CSI doing nothing but trying to stay awake. After I get out of here I'm going uptown to shop for some nice dresses. I think Michael wants to take me out on my birthday to see "Beauty and the Beast". He's the kind of guy that doesn't laugh when we see it. I'm hoping for lots of gifts this year. I mean it is kind of a big birthday isn't it? 21. God, I remember when I was a measly freshman trying to battle with being a princess and a teenager. A lot happened while I was a teenager. None of it I would change. Except maybe those few times Grandmere tried selling me out to the press. Maybe not even those, it helped me to be tough. I was such a feeble kid. Very shy, being told I was a princess was probably the best thing to happen to my personality. I guess that's just for me to see. I have to go now Professor O'Connell is giving me dirty looks. Doesn't he know who I am!? I'd like my status to come in handy just once, yanno?

**_April 13th 7:00 pm The Loft _**

Michael is here. Not in the best way I must confess. All I hear is "type, type, type" he said he needs to check on some of his upcoming plans. I hate that laptop. It goes everywhere. I mean everywhere. He can plug into the Internet whenever, wherever as long as there is a connection. Of course being it the 21st century so obviously the Internet everywhere. That usually means Michael can be type, type, typing away whenever he wants. We'll see, I'm going to see if I can catch a glimpse of what he's up too. I'm so curious!


End file.
